


forevermore

by exit_music



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Other, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, nagisa: fuck gender norms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exit_music/pseuds/exit_music
Summary: Nagisa likes being free.





	forevermore

Nagisa’s gender has always been quite the sore point to him, with his controlling mother and all. He knows he looks girly, in the company of his wide hips and B-cup breasts. He hides them well, though. Baggy clothes do magic things.

Sometimes, Nagisa just wants to tear his long light cerulean hair off and be finally, _finally_ free. But he can’t. This little cruel words always shows its massive fangs at the end, huh.

But— he might as well don’t mind that much. Nagisa likes wearing mini-skirts and frilly pink dresses when acting like he and Kayano are still little kids. Sometimes, Nagisa is the princess and Kayano the charming prince ( _oh you’ve got me under your spell don’t you_ ). He feels pretty like that. He feels loved around her, too.

Nagisa also styles his hair in two pigtails held by pink bows when going to dates with Karma. Karma says something along the lines of ‘you look pretty’ and Nagisa looks into his pale mercury eyes and— and melts inside and out, to put it simply.

Karma holds his hand and pass his thumb along his jawline, making Nagisa yelp but relax almost immediately. He feels loved around him, too.

_Sometimes_ (most of the time) Kayano comes along too. And when someone tries to flirt with Nagisa saying he’s a ‘cute girl,’ they’re always around to shut them up. They’re a wonder trio, and when Nagisa finally confesses his... condition they seem unconcerned, like— _they knew all this time_.

He likes it.

He likes being free.


End file.
